


"FOR YOU!"

by Wow_Klaine



Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [25]
Category: Glee
Genre: American Football, Cheerio Blaine Anderson, Cheerleaders, Football, Football Kurt Hummel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_Klaine/pseuds/Wow_Klaine
Summary: Kurt is a closeted football player, and Blaine is an out cheerleader. After winning the football game, Kurt decides to come out in front of the entire stadium. All for Blaine.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151069
Kudos: 12





	"FOR YOU!"

**Author's Note:**

> Kurt is on the football team and Blaine is a cheerio.
> 
> I also know nothing about football so tell me if any of this is wrong.
> 
> Because I love scarves, not football.

The score was 27:25, and Mckinley was losing to Westerburg. All Kurt had to do was kick the ball into the goal and they would win. Blaine was cheering his boyfriend on. Their relationship was a secret because Kurt wasn't out.

Kurt looked over at his boyfriend and they lock eyes. Kurt saw all the love that Blaine had for him, just by looking in his eyes.

'This is it' Kurt thought, 'After I make this, I am running over to Blaine and kissing him in front of everyone here.'

Kurt reluctantly looked away from Blaine and focused on the ball. As if the world was in slow motion, he kicked the ball and it went right into the goal. The crowd went wild. Mckinley had won. 

The football team ran over to Kurt and had him in a big suffocating group hug. They lifted him up so the crowd could see him.

Kurt saw Blaine cheering him on, so proud that his boyfriend had one the game. Kurt pointed at Blaine and smiled.

"FOR YOU!" he screamed at Blaine.

Blaine was giggling and jumping up and down before the other cheerios dragged him out to see the football players in the middle of the field. The players let Kurt down and he ran over to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around him and crashed their lips together. Blaine was surprised but immediately kissed Kurt back. They knew people were staring at them, but they didn't care. Everything in the world was exactly the way it was supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> More closeted Kurt/Klaine, as usual. It was short but cute. Anyway hope you liked it.
> 
> -255 words-


End file.
